


Stop Playing These Games

by TheYaoiSage



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Bottom Lucas, Choking, Deepthroating, Face-Fucking, Gay, Help, Kinks, Library Sex, Light BDSM, M/M, NSFW, Name-Calling, Rimming, Rough Sex, Smut, Teasing, Top Jungwoo, luwoo couple, what posessed me to write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-29 03:56:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14464473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYaoiSage/pseuds/TheYaoiSage
Summary: Jungwoo and Lucas have been paired together to work on a project but all Lucas wants to do is play games.





	Stop Playing These Games

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic  
> I'm trying to get better at my smut writing skills  
> ENjoy 
> 
> I should've been updating Caught but I'm over here doing this

**Jungwoo:** _Where are you?_

Lucas looked down at the text message. He was supposed to be meeting Jungwoo right now so they could work on their project for Abnormal Psych, but Lucas forgot that class even existed. He was out with his friends having fun at the arcade. His felt his phone vibrate, signaling he got another text.  

 **Jungwoo:** _I’ve been sitting in this library for the past 40 minutes. We agreed to meet at 7 where the fuck are you Wong Lucas????_

 _Oh shit._ Lucas looked up from his phone, eyes wide in sudden realization. His friends looked at him, faces puzzled as to why he was making such an expression. “Guys, I gotta go” Lucas was out the door and made his way back to campus. He pulled out his phone and sent a reply to Jungwoo.

 **Lucas:** _Jungwoo hyung~ I’m sorry I kind of forgot… I’ll be there soon!_

Jungwoo knew Lucas would forget. The boy barely shows up to class, and when he does he’s being obnoxious and clowning around. This is why Jungwoo didn’t want to be paired with that fool but he was unlucky when drawing numbers for pairs.

Another 30 minutes go by and Lucas sent Jungwoo another text.

 **Lucas:** _Hyung~ I’m here. Which floor are you on?_

 **Jungwoo:** _The 7th Floor_

The floor was quite deserted, barely anyone ventured up to the 7th floor, mostly because it’s rumored to be haunted, but it was peaceful and that's why Jungwoo liked it. Well, it was until Lucas finally showed up.

The elevator dinged signalling someone was getting off. Jungwoo looked up expecting it to be Lucas. He was ready to glare daggers, but some random got off, realized this was the wrong floor and got back on. Shortly after Lucas came along.

"70 minutes"

"Hey Jungwoo" Lucas flashed a smile.

"70. Minutes." Jungwoo repeated, more venom in his voice.

Lucas brushed it off and waved his hand  “yeah yeah well, I’m here now” He sat down in a seat across from Jungwoo.

“Um Lucas.." Jungwoo noticed Lucas came up empty handed "Where’s your bookbag?"

 _Fuuuuuck "_ Ahehehe _....... "_ (Does Lucas even own a bookbag?)

Jungwoo sighed  "Whatever, we can just look at my notes and laptop" He motioned for Lucas to come over to his side.

Lucas swiveled his chair over, purposely knocking into Jungwoo in the process.

“Ow” Jungwoo gave Lucas a shove on his shoulder and rolled his eyes. Lucas bursted out laughing about it (that damn obnoxious laugh).

Jungwoo went back to typing on his computer. “Have you thought of anything to research?"

“Yeah”

“Oh?” Jungwoo was quite surprised to hear Lucas actually did something.”Let’s hear it”

“Just kidding I got nothing" Lucas started laughing again and Jungwoo was getting fed up by the second.

Lucas pulled out his phone and opened one of the game apps. The one he chose to play today was superstar ms. He started playing his favorite song Chief by TCN U. The volume was up _loud_ , but did Lucas care? Not really.

Jungwoo slowly turned his head and stared at Lucas for a few seconds before speaking. “Lucas,” He let out a sigh “Put. It. Away.”

* * *

 

A few minutes of silence go by before Lucas opened his mouth again.

“Hyung”

 _Uuughhh what is it now!?_ Jungwoo mentally sighed and turned his attention away from the paper he was currently jotting ideas on

“Can I borrow a pencil and some paper?"

“For what??”

“I want to take notes” Lucas smiled, a hint of mischievousness underlying it.

“Mmmhmm…..” Jungwoo ripped out a couple sheets of paper for Lucas to use and handed him a pencil.

“Okay so, I’ve been thinking that we can do our project on phobias.” Jungwoo started typing away on his computer to pull up what he had found.

Lucas, on the other hand was scribbling away on the paper doing god knows what.

Once Jungwoo had found the webpage he was looking for, he turned his computer for Lucas to see and that's when Jungwoo saw what the fuck Lucas was really doing with the paper and pencil he gave him.

Lucas had drawn mediocre stick figures, one standing up with the arms folded, the other bent down in front. He labeled them with their names, the one standing being "lu" and the one throwing it back "woo". He even had the audacity to add speech bubbles. Woo: _You like that daddy?_ Lu: _I’ve seen better_

“Lucas!” Jungwoo began to yell but brought it down to a whisper remembering they were in the library. “Stop playing around!!” He snatched the paper from Lucas balling it up and shoving it in his book bag. He let out a frustrated breath trying his best to keep his composure.

More time passed and Lucas continued to be an annoying little bitch. Jungwoo wouldn't provide him with anymore paper so Lucas resulted in using other methods.

Jungwoo couldn’t take it anymore, he was getting fed up. He tried his best to keep in it but he snapped. His hand, with a mind of it’s own, went straight for Lucas’s neck.

He tightened his grip debating whether or not he should end Lucas right here, right now. It was very tempting but Jungwoo didn’t want to deal with getting rid of the evidence. He let go just before Lucas could pass out.

They boy started coughing trying to catch what air he could. He looked up at Jungwoo in shock mixed with something more. "H-hyung" he choked out, voice hoarse from what just went down.

"Stop these games, I’m not _fucking_ playing with you" Jungwoo turned back to his computer, continuing his work.

Lucas felt his jeans get a little tighter than they already were. He needed to feel that again. He needed to feel Jungwoo again. Lucas didn’t think he’d enjoy the feeling of being choked but his body begged to differ. "Do-do it again hyung"

Jungwoo looked up from his computer for about the millionth time today "What?"

Lucas grabbed a hold of Jungwoo’s hand and placed it back around his neck. He fought back a moan that found its way out his mouth at the contact.

Jungwoo looked at Lucas’s face and saw that his eyes went dark. He looked so needy. Jungwoo glanced down at the younger’s lower regions and noticed the very obvious tent that formed.

"Well, well, well" Jungwoo smirked. He took his free hand and palmed Lucas through his jeans, rubbing him at an excruciating slow pace  "What do we have here?" He gave it a firm squeeze eliciting a moan from the boy.

"Ah...hyung" Lucas thrusted into Jungwoo’s touch

Jungwoo removed his hand and secured the grip with his other around the boy’s neck. "Tsk tsk you think you deserve to be pleasured after the way you acted?"

Lucas looked away and Jungwoo grabbed his jaw forcing him to look at him. "I think you need to be punished, don't you agree?"

Lucas whimpered

"Answer me slut"

"y-yes"

"Yes what bitch?"

"Yes hyung"

"Good boy" Jungwoo released his hold on Lucas. "Take off your pants"

Lucas became hesitant “I-in here?”

Jungwoo cocked his head to the side “Did I stutter?”

Lucas stood up and began undoing his jeans. Pulling them down once he had them loose enough to get off.

"Underwear too"

Lucas looked at Jungwoo who stared back at him waiting for him to follow the order. Lucas sighed slipping them off.

Jungwoo licked his lips. He got up and pushed Lucas down so he was bent over the table, not caring about the papers scattered across it. Jungwoo roamed his hands over Lucas’s body making sure to brush past his nipples on his way down to the smooth flesh that made up the younger’s ass. Lucas shivered at his hyung’s cold touch.

Jungwoo raised his hand and landed an unexpected slap across the flesh causing Lucas to yelp and jerk forward.

"Mmm how many should I give you?” Jungwoo started massaging where he hit. “One for each time you..” _Smack_ “...Tried me?"

Lucas grunted. Jungwoo may seem nice and sweet but when he hits, he hits hard.

"I think 10 will suffice" Jungwoo said as he ran his hands over the two globes "Count"

Jungwoo gave no warning before he delivered another blow, that being the first of ten Lucas had to count.

Lucas was a mess by the time Jungwoo got to ten. He kept messing up so he had to start over each time. His ass was burning and turned a beautiful shade of red when Jungwoo was done with him.

“Hyung…” Lucas felt Jungwoo take his ass in his hands once again but this time he felt his cheeks being pulled apart. Jungwoo ran his finger along the crack causing Lucas to twitch. “Please…. Hyung”

“Look at your tight little hole begging to be fucked” Jungwoo brought his face closer and dragged his tongue along Lucas's crack, circling it around the rim.

That was all it took before Lucas came hard on the table and floor beneath him. He didn’t have any time to catch his breath before Jungwoo brutally flipped him over and constricted his air supply again.

“Who said you could cum?” Jungwoo was heated.

That had Lucas ready to bust another nut. “A-ah I’m s-sorry hyung” he choked out.

“You just don’t learn” Jungwoo shook his head and grabbed Lucas by his hair, throwing him down onto the floor. “On your knees.” Jungwoo unzipped his pants and pulled out his hard throbbing cock. He stroked himself as Lucas watched.

“Oh god hyung...its so big” Lucas whispered.

“It is isn’t it? I wonder if your little whore mouth can fit it.” Jungwoo said in a dangerous tone. Lucas blinked. “Wha-” Before he could finish talking, Jungwoo shoved his dick in the younger’s mouth.

“Suck.” He ordered.

Lucas didn’t have to be told twice. He grabbed the back of Jungwoo’s thighs for support and bagan bobbing his head back and forth at a slow pace. Jungwoo let out an low moan. “Fuck Lu”

He grabbed a fist full of Lucas’s hair, holding him in place as he slowly fucked his mouth. In one particular thrust, Jungwoo went too deep and Lucas choked, but that didn’t make Jungwoo stop. “You sound so lovely choking on my dick” Jungwoo continued to thrust deeper than needed just to hear Lucas make those wonderful sounds. He felt himself drawing close and pulled Lucas off. A line of saliva running from his dick to the boy’s mouth and tears brimming at his eyes. "Fuck you look so good like this"

"J-jungwoo hyung… ah please hyung.. I need you to-" 

"Shut up slut" Jungwoo grabbed Lucas by his arm and pulled him up from the floor. "Get back on the table, ass facing me"

Lucas did as he was told, bracing himself for what Jungwoo was about to do next.

Jungwoo brought his fingers to Lucas's mouth, prompting him to suck. "Coat them well, we don’t have any lube" Lucas did his best to lather the digits, so it’d be easier on him when they went in.

"Ah we don’t have condoms either but don’t worry, hyung is clean" Jungwoo reassured. Retracting his fingers, he moved back down to Lucas's twitching hole. He pressed the first finger against the boy’s entrance, slowly until it slipped in. Lucas grunted at the intrusion. Jungwoo began sliding his finger in and out, adding more as he stretched him open for the real thing.

Lucas moaned at the feeling of Jungwoo’s skilled fingers working him open. He pushed back onto them trying to get him to hit that one spot. "Jungwoo hyung... ah I need your cock in me" Lucas whined, the older’s fingers just weren't enough.

Jungwoo removed his fingers and brought them to stroke his cock again that was now leaking precum. "You needy little bitch, you’d love hyung’s thicc cock fucking you senseless wouldn’t you?"

Jungwoo placed his hands on either side of Lucas and rubbed his length along the crack of the boy’s ass.

"Yes yes fuck _please_ " Lucas pushed back against Jungwoo to feel more of his dick

"This might hurt" Jungwoo guided the head of his dick to Lucas's hole, and slowly pushed in. He waited for Lucas to get adjusted.

Lucas on the other hand was hurting like a bitch, but he knew it wouldn’t feel like this for long. "M-move"

Pulling out, Jungwoo rammed back into Lucas’s tight heat. Lucas arched his back from the impact and gripped the other end of the table for support. He opened his mouth and let out a silent moan.

Jungwoo moved to sit in the chair behind him and pulled Lucas along so he was now in his lap. He began to thrust again causing Lucas to bounce up and down.  "Ah..fuck hyung..... it’s so deep" Lucas let out a string of moans from the penetration.

The sound of flesh slapping flesh and breathy moans were the only things that could be heard throughout the 7th floor. Hopefully there were no bystanders, they’d be scarred for life or getting themselves off.

Jungwoo leaned forward and pressed his lips against Lucas’s neck. He bit the sensitive skin and started sucking on it while his hands found their way to the boy’s member that had been neglected all night. "You’ve been such a good boy, I think you deserve this" Jungwoo stroked Lucas at a fast pace.

Lucas became overstimulated from the stroking, fucking and biting. "H-hyung I think I’m close" He panted out "Please hyung...can I cum?"

“Hmmm I don’t know…” Jungwoo licked up Lucas’s neck to his ear whispering into it “ _can_ you?”

“Hyung!” Lucas yelled in a threatening tone “ _I’m_ not _fucking_ playing with you”

 Jungwoo had to admit he was quite shookt and turned on even more than before. Lucas had turned the tables and used his own words against him. “Talking back now are we?” He rubbed his thumb over the slit. “Go on, cum for me”

 After a few more strokes and thrusts from Jungwoo, Lucas came moaning for all to hear. His walls clenched around Jungwoo’s cock causing him to release his load. Both boys were left panting coming down from their high. Lucas slowly lifted himself off of Jungwoo, the older’s seed leaking from his now gaping hole. Lucas knew he’d be sore the next day, but Jungwoo did give him a good dicking.

 “Ah look at this mess” Jungwoo got himself situated while Lucas ran to the restroom to get wet paper towels to clean up with. When he returned he got dressed.

 "Because of your bitchass we barely got anything done for the assignment. We’ll have to reschedule." Jungwoo said while packing up his things.

 Both boys agreed to meet again the next day and this time actually get some work done.

Lucas won’t forget this time.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it to the end I don't know how you did
> 
> I have sinned
> 
> Thank you for reading
> 
> Comments are welcome


End file.
